On purple hearts
by Michael-chan
Summary: A story of mine when the folk in Final fantasy 8 were a bit younger, before the events of the game, Rated m for...Well for M/M sexual content.


the shower room´s halogen light flashed a few times before lighting up the relatively large showering room with seven shower´s each one few feet´s away from the other to allow the shower user to get his space to wash, on the white tile floor boot's clapped against with each step the dark, sinister looking figure walked toward the corner of the showering room and took off his coat only to reveal a frail body belonging to a boy with several bruises on his arms, legs and chest as well as his stomach and on his wrist the boy had rub mark´s from being tied too tightly.

"This time I'm not late..." The boy said to himself sighing deeply the body tight sleeveless shirt tightening a little more in the move of his chest" _be late and face the consequences..._ "The boy repeated Seifer´s word´s he had heard time and time again."I hope no one sees me here...I don't want anyone else to die..."the teen sighed again slipping the shirt off wincing from the pain of the bruises covering his chest and stomach, as the shirt fell to the floor the boy started to work on his pant´s which were even trickier to remove due to the massive bruises and cuts on his waist made worse by the tight pant´s he wore.

Biting down onto his own lip the boy managed to peel the pants off and toss them to the shirt as he started to look at himself wearing only a pair of black boxer´s tight as well and sighed only to jump back at the sudden cheerful hello from the door...and who else to great the teen than Zell Dincht. "YO...squall...!" Zell smiled and walked to the dark haired boy patting him on the shoulder friendly where no bruises were visible. "Didnt think I'd meet you here this late... "The blond smiled as usually doing a few spar´s a strong odor of sweat and something else...something that intrigued Squall very much."Y-yeah...-t-thought I'd take a quick shower before going to bed..."he tried to bluff, his back still facing Zell, and arms wrapped around to hide the bruises...or well a small portion of them.

"Well...I've been practicing for hour´s....as you could guess..."the martial arts master smiled sweat rolling down on his well formed body shining like pearls on the softly tanned skin, Zell´s smile how ever did go away as he realized that squall hadn't turned around to face him during the entire conversation. "The blond asked concerned for his friend and tried to turn Squall around by holding his shoulder with one hand. "Let go...don't touch me!"Squall freaked and jolted away from the blond and right to a corner, arms up and shielding himself. "SQUALLLL!!!!..."Zell was really starting to worry as he went over to Squall and turned him over his jaw literally dropping in the bruised, batered sight laid in front of him.

"W-w-w-what happened to you...."Zell whispered not being able to speak up properly out of horror, how could of someone hurt his Squall so badly."Let me go...leave me alone, I...I don't want you to get killed..."Squall tried to get away from the tight hold of the blond who locked his calming blue eyes on him. "What are you talking about Squall??....who is going to kill me and for what??..."the blond asked not really wanting to know as he looked at the bruises some smaller than others and the biggest ones....Zell found out were the size of a fist. "W-who...?"he asked placing his hand over the largest bruise on squalls chest which made the dark haired teen jolt, but he did nothing else as Zell´s touch felt...I felt so different from that of seifer´s, it was so…Warm and kind it could almost make the pain go away. "NO!!!!........go away...!"Squall said pushing Zell aside as he ran off to the empty hall tears running down his cheeks, he could live with the pain Seifer would cause on him tomorrow for not being on their meting point when they were supposed to, but not in a million year´s could he live with the pain of seeing Seifer in his jealousy Kill Zell, the one and only to ever be kind to Squall in the garden.

Zell would of ran after Squall but seeing as he wore only a white sport towel around himself, it would of been very embracing if it had fallen off, so he with deep sigh took the towel off and turned the shower on letting the warm water flow on his body. "I´ll help you Squall....I'll get you free just hold on ...."The blond whispered to the empty room, before he washed himself upend went to the opposite direction of that where squall had ran to."Oh Squall....my pretty squall..."Zell sighed when he opened the door to his apartment within the garden....

From the first day Zell had walked into this garden and laid eyes on Squall the blond had fantasized about him, dreamt of having the dark haired youth by his side...or just near him at all time´s and seeing him in the condition he was in now was just too much for the blond to bare.

Walking down the hall leading to the relatively small living room Zell crashed on it and lay back bending one leg, crossing his arm´s below his head and sighing deaply. "I hope he can attend to tomorrow´s class...the only time I can meet him..."Zell sighed again and for hours he laid there before falling asleep and what you know, he had nightmares, nightmares on what happened to Squall, the beating and cutting were so bad that Zell woke up screaming and sweating all over. "He is so going to pay..."Zell swore as he sat on the couch rocking back and forth for a long time before going for a hike which lasted till the morning leaving just enough time for a quick wash and cloth change before he had to rush to class hoping to se Squall and perhaps talk to him to get him stop whatever it is he did to get that badly beaten.

Second´s turned to minute´s and minute´s turned to hour´s and at the strike of the fifth hour the bell rang and Zell hurriedly packed his bag but even then he was able to see Squall vanish to the ground holding onto tightly to the mouth of the long sleeves of his shirt...the white thin shirt he always wore..Well not always but more frequently and more horrifying to Zell was that now he knew why. "YO SQUALL!!!"Zell tried to catch the brunette's attention but either he couldn't hear or he was ignoring Zell. "SQU......."Zell´s phrase was cut off by a bunch of girl´s that surrounded him asking to come with them to the dance in few week´s time in celebration for new SEED´s.

Half an hour after Zell ran down the same hall he had seen squall go and hoped that the brunette would not of gotten too far, he stopped when he heard speech from behind the next corner, sneaking closer Zell took a peek over the corner seeking cover from the bushes and saw...yes...Squall was there obviously frightened, but someone was there leaning forward Zell saw...no other but Seifer Almasy the bully of this place and an eternal pain in the ass" _so...that's the son of a #####...who´s been hurting squall eh??..._ "Zell´s face turned red form the rage he held while he listened to what Squall and Seifer talked about.

"You weren't by the shower last night...."Seifer said with a cold dominative voice his right foot tapping on the ground impatiently and his both arms were crossed over his chest."Well...why weren't you there?"Seifer hardly contained his voice anymore. "I..."Squall tried to explain but instead got thrown on the floor by Seifer´s slap delivered with the back of his hand."I had a nice surprise for you and this is how you thank me??..."Seifer tapped his fingers against his own chest while looking down at Squall almost crying and holding his cheek. "And now..."Seifer stood up and pulled Squall up by the hair."IM SORRY....IM SO SORRY!!!!"Squall squirmed for if anything he hated being pulled from the hair and worst of all...Seifer knew it. "Now now....you're going to have to pay for your misbehavior..."Seifer walked into his living quarters dragging Squall with him."Get stripped and go lay on the bed..."Seifer said with a nice tone of voice for once and squall who was crouched on the floor stood up and started to remove his clothes wincing and whining at the bruises and cut´s covering him, but Squall didn't go lay on the bed instead he stood by in front of it till Seifer walked in still fully clothed and frowned in dislike. "I told you to LAY DOWN!"Seifer yelled lifting his foot delivering a high powered kick on Squalls chest that made only the smallest of sound´s curling up in the air as he fell to the bed and rolled on it a little. "Not...not the strap's again..."Squall said weakly as Seifer non-caringly started to strap on the rough leather straps linked to both ends of the twin bed tightly around Squalls already badly bruised wrists and ankles. "I got a date in ten minutes...but after that..."Seifer smirked and went to sit on his knees between squalls legs. "We will talk about how you will repay me last night..."Seifer smirked while opened his pants letting his erection out and lifted Squall´s ass up and rammed himself in without a warning causing Squall to scream in pain as the ring of flesh got torn open making a little blood trickle and work as lube. "Boys don't cry Squall."Seifer slapped the teen hard cross the face again while thrusting in and out as hard as he could causing Squall major pain and very little pleasure. "P-p-please...s-stop..."Squall begged but received only laughter from his tormentor."WHO ARE YOUT O TELL EM WHAT TO DO..."Seifer yelled hitting Squall cross the chest before pulling out of him having spilled his cum within the brunette already. "Now you stay there while I go take care of my date..."Getting off of the bed where Squall still lay strapped, Seifer took the lamp and threw it at Squall."AND STOP THAT WHINING!!!"as the thin glass shattered the small razor sharp pieces cut into squalls skin making him really cry before he passed out

As the door slammed shut Zell ran to it and listened to the talking but dint understand a word of it till Seifer yelled the first time, as if in that wasn't enough but hearing Squall cry out at the kick Zell hit the door´s once but the sound wasn't audible over Seifer´s own yelling. "Damn...damn damn damn DAMN!!!!"Zell cursed to himself and slid down to sit on the floor listening to the sound´s of rape and abuse. "Which only fueled his rage and fed his sorrow of not being able to help, standing up as the sound´s died and only sobbing came audible Zell ran off as far as he could before turning around heading back to the dorm´s casually not even looking at Seifer when he went pass, seeing Seifer turn out of sight Zell ran off to Seifer´s room and banged on the doors."SQUALL....ARE YA THERE...SQUAAAAALL!!!!!!......"he bang on the door´s as hard as he could but managed to only scratch them a little. "Please squall....comes open the door..."Zell beckoned unaware that his beloved was lying on the bed on blood and semen sheets."Fuck this..."Zell shot up and started to look around his pocket´s and pulled out his pen which he broke to pieces the ink container breaking spreading its ink around on Zell´s fingers making them slippery and hard to handle the small object´s he needed to pick the lock. "Hold on Squall...I'm coming..."Zell promised after picking up a piece or two of plastic from the ink puddle on the floor, With try and error the lock soon was covered in ink making it even harder to open it and Zell was losing his patience and he slammed his fist against it. "OPEN DAMN IT... "And at that...it did open."Thank you god..."Zell praised as he rushed in and looked around till he got to the bedroom where he almost fainted, Squall tied up bleeding from his wrists and ankles his chest and stomach in small cut´s as Zell wiped the shard´s off him. "Squall...Squall can you hear me..:"Zell said panicking as he shook Squall a little who remained none the less asleep. "We need to get you out of here.....but first..."the blond tore his shirt and wiped the dried tears away as well as cleaned up his chest and stomach and with few quick swipes he cleaned Squall´s badly treated ass. "But..how am I going to..."Zell looked around for a while till he got an idea and wrapped Squall up in bed sheets thus fooling everyone that he was taking laundry while in fact he took Squall back to his room onto the bed for a closer wound inspection.(to be continued)


End file.
